chawosauriafandomcom-20200213-history
Royal Inbreeding in the Timothian Dynasty
In Chawosauria, the Timothian Dynasty, a Chawosaurian Royal Family that still reigns today emerged by Emperor, Timothy Max Roosevelt (1910-2011), and his wife, Empress, Elizabeth Mary Alexandria (1920-2013), has engaged in Inbreeding (predominately Cousin Inbreeding) to maintain the royal lineage. The Montgomery Family, the Bismarck Family, the Roosevelt Family (not Teddy Roosevelt's family), the Schwartz Family, and the Webster Family have interbred mostly with cousins and produced their offspring. When these families first encountered each other, they married first when they were unrelated, but as they became part of their families, their offspring began interbreeding with each other as siblings and cousins to keep their aristocratic blood and DNA alive. As the scandal progresses, everything turns even darker when it was leaked and revealed that the Schwartz family hid two of their offsprings, Michael and Michelle Schwartz, that because their genetic mutated condition resulted in their lack of intelligence, which led to their parents actually selling Michael and Michelle into slavery under their actual uncle, Johnathan Saint Nicholas Montgomery V, and then to his grandson, Johnathan Saint Nicholas Montgomery VII. As Christians and those of the Jewish faith, the Montgomeries, Bismarcks, Schwartz, Websters, and Brunswicks use their interpretation of the Bible to justify their cousin inbreeding, by pointing out that the bible lacks rules of cousin incest in Leviticus 18 or 20's forbidden sexual activities. This leads to escalating and worsening criticism of Christianity by Anti-Cousin Marriage Chawosaurians who are also very Christianophobic. Several folks of the Bismarck family, some who are White Supremacists, have inbred to avoid possibly breeding with multiracial people if they choose to outcross, new leaks from June 3, 2018, exposed. This sex scandal became the center of controversy and attention at the beginning of the 2019 federal election because of Incest taboo in many places in Chawosauria, according to political affiliation, the incestuous Montgomeries, Bismarcks, Schwartz, Brunswicks, and Websters are of the Capitalist wing of the dynasty, and they're funding the political campaigns of the Capitalist members of the Chawopolis Palace against the Socialist and Communist Parties. Background Starts with a Royal family Several royal families have married other royal families in the forming of political alliances, the creation of new kingdoms, and or marry others of their families, mostly their cousins, to keep it in the family. The Timothian Dynasty is the same way, the Roosevelts (not the ones in the United States) have married other aristocratic families of Chawosauria and as years go by, their offsprings marrying each other to keep this blood in the family. Unpleasant Consequences The results of Inbreeding are not really comforting, intense genetic mutations, intense intellectual disorders, and would sometimes lead to inbred people going to murderous stages such as the inbred murderers from the Texas Chainsaw Massacres and The X-Files' 'home". Inbreeding can and will result to deformed body parts and bones, genetic mutations such as Hemophilia, and have some retardation disorders. In the Chawosaurian aristocracies, Inbreeding is heavily prominent to glorify their wealthy bloodline, a bloodline of nobility and royalty. History In the arrival of the MacDonald family before the Arrival of European Colonialists in the 1500s, the MacDonalds began to intermarry into the Chawosaurian Imperial family, and the most recent emperor, Christian MacDonald. Emperor Gardonardo was the father of Emperor Nicholas, and then married his sister, and he had a son, Emperor Nicholas MacDonald. Emperors Garfield MacDonald and Christian MacDonald became the first Biracial emperors of Chawosauria. The MacDonald family died out but their descendants, the Maximilians, became emperors. George Maximilian, Abooksigun Maximilian, Jacob Maximilian, and Johnathan Maximilian. Today Johnathan Saint Nicholas Montgomery VII Johnathan Saint Nicholas Montgomery VII, a born aristocrat, married his first cousin, Jacqueline Maria Theresa Montgomery II on July 4, 2017. The proposal of Johnathan Montgomery and Jacqueline Montgomery marrying was proposed in 2005, but Johnathan Montgomery rejected the request several times, but Jacqueline had a history of having a sexual attraction towards Johnathan, while Johnathan fell for other women. Jacqueline's father, Jefferson, proposed to Johnathan's mother that he should marry his first cousin, his mother responded in a very negative manner because she had strong opposing views against the idea of Johnathan marrying any of his close blood relatives. As years go by, the marriage was proposed again by his grandfather, Johnathan attempted to reject the request, but was threatened he would lose financial support from his family, Montgomery compromised and requested to Jacqueline for marriage, Jacqueline accepted the request and were married on the Fourth of July. Bismarck and Schwartz families In February 2018, Jonathan Saint Nicholas Bismarck XXVIII married his fourth cousin, Christina I. Bismarck. Leonardo Schwartz Bismarck was born to a cousin couple. Physical and Mental Conditions caused by Inbreeding * Jonathan Brunswick - Jonathan Brunswick was born to Landon J. Brunswick, and Stephanie Bismarck, a first-cousin married couple who divorced in 2002, Brunswick can talk really really well, and he has the physical strength to stand up, but not for while and not without leg braces, Brunswick secretly uses leg braces to help him walk. Brunswick is at risk of having Polio, but he does have the poliovirus and Brunswick is very strange from his family by language and accent, while his parents speak English in the American accent, Brunswick speaks English in the British accent, because of the DNA damage, Brunswick's family does have English blood in them, but their recent ancestors came from Russia, Germany, and Poland. Brunswick's great-grandmother, Jacqueline Brunswick (1901-2005) came from Russia. The DNA process of the inbreeding of Jonathan Brunswick affected his ability to speak, causing him to have the ability to speak English in the English accent because his family is part-English, even though his recent ancestors came from Russia, Germany, and Poland. Because of Hemophilia, Brunswick is strictly recommended to wear gloves if he seeks to touch pieces of paper. Brunswick suffers from constant nosebleeds. Brunswick also has trouble seeing. * Canonicus Roosevelt - Canonicus Roosevelt is the grandson of Timothy Max Roosevelt. He was born to a Brother-Sister mother and father. Canonicus's skin color is less darker than his parents, Canonicus could still breed, but his son, Franklin D. Roosevelt (Not the President) was born hopelessly blind. * Garfield Lucas Webster V - Garfield Lucas Webster V was born into a Cousin Marriage, because of this, Garfield also has walking problems, difficulties with speaking, slight mental retardation, and Garfield, like many of his inbred family members, close or distant, is also crazy. If Garfield was in political power, he would be just as crazy as Nero. List of Diseases and Disorders caused by Inbreeding Hematuria Hematuria is an infection where the urine is covered in blood. The disease is widespread in the Bismarck, Schwartz, Brunswick, and Webster families. It is an inbreeding abnormality due to generations of cousin inbreeding. The vast majority of children of the Bismarck, Schwartz, Brunswick, and Webster families born into cousin inbreeding are less at risk of genetic mutation and disorientation in contrast to those born into non-cousin inbreeding. It is the first most dominant disorder in the family. Schizophrenia Schizophrenia is the second most dominant disorder among the Brunswick, Bismarck, and Schwartz families due to constant cousin inbreeding who are pretty close. Narcissistic Personality Disorder Narcissistic Personality Disorder is the third most dominant disorder of the Brunswick, Montgomery, Bismarck, Schwartz, and Webster families. List of Incestuous Marriages White Supremacist Inbreeding Some members of the Bismarck family are White Supremacists, and it was exposed by June 3, 2018 leaks that another reason why Bismarcks inbreed is to avoid possibly producing multiracial offsprings if they choose to outcross. To be fair, the majority of Bismarcks today are not white supremacists, but the ones who lived through World War II in their 20s were. Predominately in the Southern Bismarck side of the family, as well as a minority of those from the European Bismarck side of the family, particularly those who supported Hitler and the Nazis, there were Inbreeding that did take place disturbingly. Lots of Chawosaurians who are White Supremacists are inbreeding today in Chawosauria due to community-wide fears that mainstream White Chawosaurian community is also of mixed-ethnicities, which it's true, 76% of White Chawosaurians are of mixed-ethnicities, this results in those White Chawosaurians who are racists to inbreed. The Brunswick Family The Brunswick Family is known to originate from Russia, Jacqueline Maria Theresa Brunswick, and her husband, Wilhelm B. Schwartz. Wilhelm Schwartz and Jacqueline Brunswick were first-cousins and had five children including Victoria Anna Schwartz, and Elagabalus Brunswick and Elagabalus outcrossed with an American woman, Theodosia McClellan, and had two sons including Landon Brunswick, and Victoria Anna Schwartz inbred with her second cousin and had 12 children, and one of their children married Landon, Victoria's nephew, and had six children, Jonathan, Frederick, Cassandra, Samantha, Charlotte, and Christopher Brunswick. Response from the Chawosaurian Public The Chawosaurian People responded with Apathy, Chawosaurians have a general tolerance for Aristocratic Incest because they lived under it, before, rather it's under Christianization, when the Christian elites of Chawosauria committed Cousin marriage to keep it in their families, or the Timothian family committed a series of incest to keep it in the family. In the Chawalliankalitan era, Incest happened pretty much alot, and Chawosaurians have tolerated that in that time, causing Chawosaurians to tolerate incest, leading to the reason why Cousin marriage is widely common in Chawosauria regardless of economic class. Using Popular Culture to argue against Aristocratic Inbreeding Using ''The X-Files 2nd episode from season four "Home" as a source''' Aired on October, 1996, and became known as the most controversial episode in the history of the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_X-Files The X-Files episode TV series] that is now heavily censored and or the airing of this episode is heavily restricted, the episode "home" named probably because the story takes place in Home, Pennsylvania, features a mentally-ill inbred family called the "Peacocks" and they lived in a house that had stood since the American Civil War (1861-1865) and the family had been inbreeding since then. At the beginning of the episode, a woman, who in the story turned out to be their mother, gave birth to a child that was so heavily deformed so bad that the peacock brothers immediately buried it alive after its birth in a nearby baseball field. Local children who were playing at the same baseball field found a baby hand sticking out of the dirt, and someone reported it to the authorities. After series of investigations of the origin of the baby, the law enforcement was finally able to take down two of the Peacock brothers despite one peacock took to his car with his mother to go somewhere else with plans to re-inbreed another family at the end of the episode. External Links * Crazy Hereditary Mutations by Historical Figures caused by Inbreeding - Ranker. * Genetic Mutations caused by Incest and Inbreeding - Ranker. * Leviticus 18 - The International Bible Society. * Leviticus 20 - The International Bible Society. * Cousin marriage from a Christian perspective - CousinCouples. Category:History of Chawosauria Category:Politics of Chawosauria Category:Controversies of Chawosauria Category:Criticism of Chawosauria Category:Sexuality in Chawosauria Category:Inbreed Category:2018-2019 corporate-political scandals